1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair-desk having an L-shaped tablet arm that can be converted to accommodate a right or left handed person.
2. The Related Art
Schools and other institutions are often equipped with chair-desk combinations which have L-shaped tablets as writing surfaces. Invariably the tablet is oriented for the convenience of right handed persons. A significant percentage of the population, however, writes left handed. For the minority, the customary chair-desk design is quite uncomfortable. This presents a special handicap, for instance when taking lengthy tests.
Even in those rare instances where left handed chair-desks are available, it is difficult to know how many will be needed for any particular group of persons. There will either be too many or too few.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,232 (MALM) recognized this problem. Therein is reported a reversible chair-desk construction having a generally horizontal seat surface, vertically extending seat back, and a generally planar tablet with two opposed sides defining a writing surface. Means for accomplishing pivotal movement connect an arm of the tablet to the back of the chair. Pivotal movement of the tablet occurs about a substantially horizontal axis generally medially of the back and substantially transverse thereto. The pivotal movement means allows the tablet to be swung to either side of the seat. A support for the tablet rises upward in the form of an arm flanking each side of the horizontal seat surface.
Although simple in structure, the design of MALM presents certain difficulties for a user. Access to the seat surface is hindered. Entry from the front is blocked by the tablet. Side entry is blocked by the upwardly rising support arms. Thus, improvements are still necessary to achieve a fully functional chair-desk combination.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chair-desk having an L-shaped tablet that can serve as a writing surface for both left and right handed persons.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chair-desk having an L-shaped tablet and a seat surface easily accessible from at least a side opposite the tablet, the tablet being movable from one side to another to accommodate left and right handed persons.